Mall Rats
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The girls take a trip to the mall, only to run into a set of troublesome twins. Meanwhile, Molly has to decide wether or not to accept Remys offer. Eighth in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Molly woke up and got ready, then going down to breakfast. She found she wasn't in a good mood at all this morning, which was unusual for her. "Good morning!" Kitty chirped as Molly sat at the table. "Uhhngh,"Molly put her head down sideways, groaning.

"Uh, something wrong?" Rogue asked in a sarcastic tone. Molly didn't catch the sarcasm and answered anyway, "It's just one of those days. I'm really not in a good mood, so I suggest if you don't want to get your head lopped off you might just wanna, um, leave me alone to sulk. Sometimes I just get upset for no reason and I get really cranky or sad. I don't wanna know what I'll do WITH mutant powers feeling like this."

Kitty smiled, "Aw, cheer up! It's a nice day out and-"

Suddenly Molly turned into a German shepherd and let out a growl at the valley girl, even baring canine teeth.  
Molly hopped off the chair, foregoing breakfast to go outside into the backyard. "Well, I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kitty fed Lockheed a cracker crumb.

Molly lay on the grass, only to realize it was still wet with morning dew.  
"Yuck!" She got up to sit in a lawn chair instead.

She thought, 'I wish I knew why I'm so cranky. Maybe it's just part of my mutation? Animals get upset too.  
No, that can't be it.'

Rogue came up and sat down next to her, "Ah know you're not in the mood to talk, but all the girls are going to go shopping later. Ah thought you might like to come along."

Molly looked surprised. She didn't know Rogue very well but she didn't seem like the type of person to be the first to reach out. Rogue saw the look on Molly's face, "Ah know, Ah don't seem very social.  
Heck, since you arrived I've barely said anything to you."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm really shy and quiet. I don't talk to people much myself. Everyone, I don't know,  
they see me as invisible sometimes."

"Ah wouldn't say that. Ah can think of ONE person that's taken a shine to you. Of course, that's how he is with most girls, so it's not really surprising. Uh, no offense."

"Non taken. I know not everyone around here trusts Remy but I think he's got a good heart. I mean, he wouldn't be here if he wasn't truly good. And he's nice and all, but you're reading him wrong. He really doesn't like me like that. I-I wish he did, but it's not going to happen."

"Whatever you say. Why don't you come back and have breakfast? It might make you feel a little better," Rogue offered.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, I'd love to go shopping later, though. Thanks for the invite,"

"No problem,"

The two girls went back inside. The rest of the students had come in so food wasn't going to be available for very long.  
Molly grabbed up food as fast as she could and sat at the table. Rogue sat next to her and who should sit on the other side but Remy LeBeau.  
"Morning," He smiled at the two girls.

Molly swallowed a very large bite of food, brushing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look presentable,  
"Uh, Good morning."

Rogue rolled her eyes at Molly's obviousness and said, "You know Cajun, we were having a private conversation."

Remy smiled mischievously, "What, Rougey? You think I'm really gonna care if you girls talk about boys?"

Molly looked embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

"Ugh! Just forget it! We'll talk later, Molly," Rogue stormed off.

Remy chuckled to himself, "It's fun pushing her buttons," He looked over at Molly. "So what are your plans for today, Petite?"

Molly took a piece of muffin, "Gonna go shopping with the rest of the girls, I guess. I woke up in kind of a bad mood so Rogue invited me."

Remy looked concerned, "Why are you in a bad mood? Nightmares, perhaps?"

"Oh, no. Sometimes I just get upset. Everyone gets upset sometimes, right?" Molly ate the piece of muffin.

"Yeah, but there's usually a cause. Boy problems, maybe? Someone you...like?"

Molly almost spat out her food. She quickly swallowed.  
"Uh, like? Ahahaha! Who said I like anyone?"

Remy leaned in so close that their noses almost touched. "You can tell me. I know I asked you out,  
but, you know, maybe that could make some guy jealous."

Molly stared at at him for what seemed like a long time.

"Um...well..."

"Well?"

She smiled, "Hey, you know what? I've gotta go practice my morphing. Can't get better if I don't practice.  
I'll see you later!" She ran off.

Remy just smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Molly ran into her room and shut the door. Her stomach growled.  
She'd barely eaten anything and if she went back downstairs, Remy might interrogate her.

"Ughhh!" She growled. Suddenly she got an idea.

She poked her head out of her room, "Peter, hey, dude!" She said in a loud whisper.

Mollys eyes always did a double take upon seeing Peter, even though she saw him quite often since they lived in the mansion together. The tall Russian lad walked over to her. "Yes, Molly?"

"Uh, there isn't a rule against eating in the bedrooms, is there?"

Peter scratched his head, looking thoughtful. "Not zat I know of."

"Okay, good. I can't go back downstairs, um, right now. Could you do me a little favor and go and get my plate?"

"You are afraid Remy will see you?"

Molly's face fell.

"I saw you talking with him. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet zat you are so enamored with him."

"Y-You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Molly looked shy.

"No. Some things he should figure out on his own. I will get your plate, of course," Peter smiled.

"Thank you! If there's anything I can ever do for you, just ask," Molly said.

"It is no trouble," Peter walked downstairs and returned a few moments later.

"Remy wasn't around, but I should warn you he's rather persistent," Peter smiled.

Molly took her plate. After scarfing down some food she looked at Peter,  
"Uh-huh. Thanks again for getting my plate. Hey, since you know him so well and you, uh, know I l-like him, maybe you could tell me more a-about Remy?"

Peter looked at her with slight amusement in his eyes,"Wouldn't you rather ask him?"

"I'm no good at talking to people. I don't even know how I'm talking to Remy all this time,"

"Well for your sake, I am going to let you keep it up. You are doing a good job. Great things are learned only through experience,"

With that Peter walked back to his room.

Molly looked disappointed, then looked at her plate of food and smiled happily. At least she had food even if she would have to get to know Remy the old fashioned way. She finished her plate quickly and went into her room to practice morphing like she said she would as she didn't have anything better to do.

*****************

Later that afternoon Rogue knocked on Molly's door. "We're ready to go."

"Okay, I'll just get my purse," Molly said. She got her purse and a little while later they arrived at the mall.

"Wow! This is a lot bigger then the mall back where I used to live," Molly marveled.

"You only had one mall?" Kitty said.

Molly nodded. "Yeah, and it was out of the way. Growing town but no plans for a second mall. It really sucked."

They started walking to the different shops and an hour later were in a store looking at dresses.

"This is pretty." Molly picked up a black dress with spaghetti straps. Surprisingly it was in her size.  
It had the smallest slit up the left side to look a little sexy.

"You should try it on!" Kitty urged. Molly shrugged, scrutinizing it for a moment. "I guess it might fit, but with me you never know."

She went into the dressing stall and came out a few moments later. "What's everyone staring at?"

The girls were staring at her in surprise. "You look like a girl!" Amara blurted out.  
Molly looked offended, "Jee, thanks."

Jean laughed, "She didn't mean it like that, Molly. We've just never seen you in a dress before. If you did something with your hair and put on some make up you could probably turn a few heads."

"Or one head in particular," Tabitha smiled mischievously.

"She's right. If you got that dress, that idiot might actually open his eyes and notice you," Rogue said bluntly.

Molly giggled, "Right. One dress is going to make him change his mind? Doubtful."

"Well, if you don't want to go out with Remy I'm sure one of THEM would be happy to go out with you," Kitty pointed to just outside the display window where a small crowd of young men had gathered to check Molly out.

"SHE'S SINGLE!-Ow!" Tabitha yelled at them, pointing to Molly, but was interrupted by Molly throwing a wallet at her head.  
"Tabitha!"Molly chided. "Okay! Well, anyway, I'm sure you wouldn't want to go out with any of those dorks since Remy did ask you out. Isn't today your ultimatum on wether you're saying yes or no?"

"How did you know about that?!" Molly blushed.

"Jamie told Bobby, who told Amara, who told Jubilee, who told Kitty, who told me,"

"Figures," Molly shook her head, "I still haven't decided wether I'm going or not. I'm surprised he even asked me. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so jealous and everything."

"If you hadn't, he'd be even more oblivious then he is now. I don't even know why he's not picking up on it," Jean said.

Molly blushed, stepping back into the fitting room. She poked her head out of the curtains a little, "Because I'm barely squeaking past five feet tall, I'm really quiet and I look like a kid, so he treats me like a kid."

"You don't look like a kid," Jubilee said.

"Oh yes I do. He even said I looked younger then I was when we met. That's not really a compliment," Molly replied.

"Well, you have to show him that your not. Somehow," Kitty said weakly.

"Guys just don't worry about it. It's my problem not yours," Molly stepped out of the changing room in her normal clothes.

They bought some clothes and continued shopping. The conversation turned to other topics, but Molly couldn't help but keep thinking about what she could do to change Remy's opinion of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The girls continued to walk through the mall laughing and having a great time.

Suddenly there was an explosion that took out two stores under construction.  
People started running in the opposite direction of the danger. The girls got out of the way of the throng of people.

"We don't have time to change into our uniforms. Everyone be ready," Jean snapped into leader mode.

Molly looked apprehensive. "Hey, it could be just a gas leak or something. I mean, why would anyone want to attack a mall? For a shoe sale?"

Wires sizzled bright blue and pipes sprayed water onto the floor The smoke started to clear and two people could be seen stepping out of it.  
They were two girls. Twin sisters dressed in punk attire. The were slim, about five-foot-five and looked at least sixteen. One had brown hair cut in a pixie style. The other had red hair in the same style.

"You didn't have to make the explosion so big!" Brown Hair said.

"Aw, why not? It's fun making things go boom!" Red Hair replied.

They spotted the group girls.  
"Look Erin, it's a welcoming committee," Brown hair said.

"Yeah, I see they even have presents for us, Emily," Erin smiled, plucking Molly's dress out of its bag.  
Erin held up the dress and looked at it. "Ew! It looks like a fat girls' dress!" Erin held it up to herself, "Look,  
we could both fit into it."

The twins giggled in unison.

"Funny. You share looks AND a brain," Tabitha said.

The girls glared, but before they could do anything, a tiger morphed Molly knocked Erin down.  
Molly roared. It echoed in the empty mall.

"Nice kitty. Was this your dress? Maybe I should just make it explode and save you the trouble of embarrassing yourself," Erin grinned maliciously.

Suddenly the dressed was phased out of Erins hands thanks to Kitty.  
"I'll take that," Kitty phased away into the floor.

Molly glared at Erin.  
"You think you scare me? I've faced worse then you. I can't blow you up, but I'm sure I can scar that face of yours. Hey, maybe even leave you blinded," Erin looked up to the lights in the ceiling. Her eyes glowed red and yellow. The metal holding them up exploded and they started to fall.

Molly ran out of the way just in time. She looked over to see the rest of the girls seeming to fight a small army. They all looked like Emily, but they were all super strong, picking up one girl and throwing her aside for the next.

Rogue ran over to Molly, "Can you turn into something that can help us out?"

Molly changed back, "Like what? Why can't you absorb some of them?"

"Are you nuts? There's too many,"

"Waitaminute. What if her power is like Jamie's? His clones don't smell. He does,"

"WATCH IT!" Rogue shoved Molly out of the way as a t-shirt cart behind them exploded.  
"Great. Whatever. Just do something!" Rogue said.

Molly was shaken up from the explosions, but she had to regain composure fast.  
With Rahne already knocked out it was up to her to do something.

She shifted into her golden retriever form. There were a lot of things to smell but she just needed the girls scent.  
After an intense couple of minutes she got it. She went over and bit Emily on the ankle. "YAAAAH!! Ow! Stupid dog! That hurt!" Emily kicked Molly all the way into the end of the store across the open divide.  
She landed against a wall and slid into a pile of empty boxes. Molly cried a in a dogs whimper. She guessed she had a broken rib, maybe even more injuries then that. 'I've gotta change back. It's really gonna hurt, but I have to,' she thought.

Molly changed back very slowly. As soon as she was human again she stood up feeling shaken.  
The pain was suddenly gone and she felt fine. "I'm okay? I'm okay!" She realized, feeling herself for broken bones, just to be sure. There were none.

She ran back to the others. Emily was unconscious and Erin had been tied up after being temporarily blinded by Jubilee.  
"Who are they?" Rahne asked.

"Erin and Emily Brookshire. They've been causing a mess of trouble in New York. They're orphans," Rogue said.

"Let me guess. Erin accidently blew up their parents house," Tabitha said.

"No, worse. They did it on purpose. They murdered their parents for the money," Rogue looked very grim as she spoke.  
Everyone looked shocked. They'd known a lot of villains in their time, but this was the first they'd heard of two mutants killing their parents purposely.

"Come on, girls. I think it's best we turn them in and...and be on our way home," Jean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

#### = change in point of view

The girls walked in the mansion silently. It had been a long day, but the battle had killed their happy mood.  
"Where's the funeral? I thought you guys just came back from the mall. You look really depressed," Bobby said upon seeing them. Jubilee went over and hugged him. "Um, okay," He said. "Come on. Let's go outside and I'll tell you all about it," Jubilee led him into the backyard.

Kitty smiled, "We'd better cheer up. I guess we all look pretty down."

"Yeah, but...they killed thier parents. We could've been next," Amara said.

"Bad things happen. We all know that. Let's just be thankful for what we have and try and do some good in the world. We did stop them before they could do anything else, right?" Rogue said.

"Yeah. We did. And sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone," Molly said As she took out her dress and looked at it, then she set the bag down and rushed off to look for Remy.

She found him outside sitting under a tree with a soda.  
"Hey," Molly greeted him with a smile.

"Oh," He stood up, "You're back. Feeling better I hope?"

"More or less. Um, I'll tell you about it later. Wanna go on that date?"

"Yeah, sure. Going to the movies on Saturday sound okay?"

Molly felt disappointed. She'd been hoping to wear her new dress and draw his attention to her.  
He was waiting for an answer.  
"...Um, okay. Sounds good," She said a bit unenthusiastically.

"Great," Remy smiled. Molly noticed him staring at her, "What is it? You're staring. Something on my face? Stain on my shirt?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Just that you look good. Really good," Remy smiled.

Molly raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her clothes. She suddenly remembered that her normal outfit could withstand some morphing, but turning into something as big as a tiger did leave her with rips and tears in her clothes. For the most part the clothes did morph with her, but only near the end of the transformation. Before that the clothes might get ripped or stretched out.  
Her jeans were now ripped in the thighs and the knees were blown out. Her t-shirt had gotten loose enough so that it slipped down her front to show a generous amount of cleavage.  
"Oh!" She quickly adjusted her shirt. Her jeans were less embarrassing so she didn't worry about them.

"W-we had a battle. There wasn't time to change into our uniforms. Um, I'm just gonna go back inside okay?  
I'll see you later," Molly started to rush off. Remy grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, Cherie. Didn't mean to embarrass you, but, well, you could really turn a guy's head if you showed a little more skin. You've got a nice figure. Maybe you should show it off a little more," Remy said.

Molly turned around. She didn't feel nervous and she wasn't blushing at all.  
"You really think so?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I got something to wear at the mall and some girl said it was for a fat girl. It hurt," Molly felt sad.

Remy gave Molly a hug.

Molly was determined not to let her emotions make her morph, but inside she was melting.  
"No, no, Cherie. You're not. You're nice and kind. You're beautiful. You're an angel."

"Remy...I...I..."

BAMF! Kurt appeared and looked amused at the sight he'd come upon.

"Oh! Isn't _this_ interesting?" Kurt pointed, smiling.

"Kurt!", Molly untangled herself from Remy's arms, "What are you doing?"

"I think a better question would be what YOU'RE doing," Kurt winked.

"I-it wasn't what it looked like. Tell him, Remy!" Molly said. She wasn't about to let the fuzzy teenager start any rumors.

Remy smiled mischievously. "Actually we were gonna start making-out."  
He then winked to Kurt behind Molly's back.

"Remy! You...you..." Molly stuttered. She turned into a sheep and knocked him into the pool.

He came up smiling, "You know you want me, Cherie."

Molly, now human again, just smiled back, "You keep this up and we won't be going to the movies on Saturday."

"Okay, okay. We weren't doing anything. I was just giving her some friendly reassurance,"  
He pulled off his shirt and then his shoes, "The water's nice and warm. Anyone care to join me?"

Molly was so distracted by this display she didn't notice Kurt's tail pull her left leg out from under her so that she fell into the pool. "KURT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Molly yelled. "Have to catch me first," Kurt teleported away.

Molly climbed out of the pool, soaking wet. Her loose shirt now slipped off her left shoulder and now that it was wet it clung to her body tightly. Obviously she was too mad at Kurt to notice, but what she didn't see was Remy staring with intense interest.  
"...Mon dieu," He said quietly.

Molly stood up and rung out her hair, "I've gotta go change...and kill Kurt. Thanks for the talk Remy. I appreciate it."

Remy floated on his back and looked up at the sky. He reasoned she was just a friend. That was all.

Only problem was that his heart was starting to tell him differently.

Magneto sat in his office. The two girls he'd broken out of jail fidgeted in the chairs across from him. "You look tense. Please relax. I only got you out of jail because I knew you'd appreciate my offer," He said.

"Yeah, we agreed to it-" Erin said, "But that doesn't mean we're going to do it for nothing," Emily finished her sister's sentence.

"Of course. I'll pay you handsomely. Even more so if you help me find the information I need, then help me overthrow the President," Magneto said.

"No problem," They said in unison.

Magneto smiled to himself. His army was growing. 


End file.
